


达拉崩吧.11

by YIZHITAOXIE



Category: hdidneu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIZHITAOXIE/pseuds/YIZHITAOXIE
Summary: 胜出车胜出车





	达拉崩吧.11

像一直飘飞在外的风筝被拉回了一样，不过这风筝并没有那么轻，它是黑色的，上面爬满了令人毛骨悚然的恶意，只要一触碰到，就会紧紧的扼住你的咽喉，把你吞噬。

绿谷出久的风筝，回来了。

 

“臭久，你…”爆豪胜己喉咙发紧，声音一出口沙哑的惊人，他向前迈了一步，手伸出去犹豫地虚探了一下。

他说不出话了，绿谷出久嫌恶的眼怒视着他。

这眼神肯定是有些催化的魔力，一瞬间，爆豪胜己五感归位，腹间胸口的疼痛忽然被放大了无数倍，激地他眼眶通红。

不妙，太不妙了。

 

他从未在绿谷出久脸上看到过这样阴沉的表情。更可怕的是，爆豪胜己看向绿谷出久光裸的胯间，他们都不由自主的有反应了。

 

龙的契约会让两人的身体对对方产生巨大的吸引力，契约的极致却是这种吸引的失效，是两个已经相爱的人情难自控的真正结合。

也不知道是该喜还是该悲，契约的作用让他们渴望对方，却偏偏和爱一点关系都没有。

 

“臭久。”

爆豪胜己又走近了些，绿谷出久一只手紧紧地抓着轰焦冻往床里面缩，反应激烈的挥舞着另一条空闲的手臂。

爆豪胜己看着绿谷出久紧捏着轰焦冻衣袖的手，心里头燃起一阵无名火，他抓着绿谷出久挥动的胳膊就俯身压了下去。

也许是因为愤怒，绿谷出久的力气这次大得惊人，爆豪胜己捉他的手时好几次被他挣脱，拳头胡乱的落在他胸口的伤口上，剧烈的疼痛激地爆豪胜己眉毛紧笼在一起，绿谷出久也许是注意到了爆豪胜己痛苦的表情，更加用力地锤在爆豪胜己胸前的血迹上。

“滚开！”

触目惊心的红色扩散开来，血液浸湿了一整片衣服，顺着在打斗中变得破破烂烂的衣摆往下滴在绿谷出久颈脖间和脸上。

 

“臭久，”爆豪胜己终于抓住了他，拇指抹开绿谷出久唇角的鲜红，他吻了上去。

带着凉意的嘴唇碰到温热的血液，绿谷出久大脑一片空白，思绪全部被情欲侵占。

那双手终于再一次地挽上了他的脖子，爆豪胜己闭着眼献上了自己的唇舌。

用从未有过的温柔顺着绿谷出久的发梢一直吻，吻他的眉眼口鼻，然后堵住那张还带着鲜血的嘴。

爆豪胜己轻柔地刮蹭吮吸，舌头探进绿谷出久的口中轻轻地舔舐，勾着绿谷出久的舌回到自己的嘴里含弄。

 

“啊…嗯啊……啊……”

绿谷出久双眼失焦，拉着爆豪胜己的脖子往自己身上靠，腿已经勾在了爆豪胜己腰间往上摩擦挺弄。

爆豪胜己垂下头一路啃咬绿谷出久的身体，舌尖在绿谷出久乳头上打转，直到两点都完全的硬起来，挂着晶亮的唾液挺立在空气中。

唇舌继续向下游走，爆豪胜己一口含住了绿谷出久贴在小腹间乖顺的性器。含着头部用牙齿轻轻地舔咬，等到顶端渗出液体又整根吞下，口腔包裹着柱体上肿胀的青筋吞吐，爆豪胜己把舌尖抵在绿谷出久的铃口像是要往里钻一样狠顶了两下，随后用力一吸，绿谷出久就全部交代在了他的口中。

又游移到更下的地方，爆豪胜己嘴里含着绿谷出久腥燥的精液拉着绿谷出久的腿架到了自己肩上。

把嘴里的东西全部吐在面前绿谷出久微微张合的穴口，里面有些红色的媚肉挤出来，红与白刺激的人眼睛发红，爆豪胜己却没有动作，看着绿谷出久的菊口自发的张合吞吐他自己的精液。

 

――我永远属于你。

――你的好日子就到头了。

――那我就赌一把。赌你会永远属于我。

 

“啊，我输了。”

爆豪胜己仰起头深呼吸，绿谷出久的胳膊纠缠上来，拉着他的肩膀往下拉。

“小胜，你怎么――”

爆豪胜己忽然把绿谷出久翻了个身，捏着他的腰就把自己送进去挺着腰把绿谷出久的话撞断了。

绿谷出久被弄的脑中一片混沌，连连娇呼。

全身都在发烫，从头一直到和爆豪胜己紧密相连的臀间。

只有一个地方是凉的。

他的背上不停的有冰冷的液体滴落。

 

――――――――

绿谷出久再次醒来的时候，入眼是久违的阳光，他身上套着不太合身的衣服躺在森林的边缘。

“轰！”绿谷出久推了推身边的人，可能是碰到了伤口，轰焦冻皱着眉闷哼了一声。

他终于逃出来了，绿谷出久回头看了一眼身后浓雾缭绕的阴森林海。

他终于逃出来了。

 

――――――

爆豪光己赶到洞穴时隔的很远就看见了爆豪胜己。

他坐在崖边，一身衣服破破烂烂的，还沾着斑斑血迹。爆豪胜己双眼暗红，垂着头不知道在看哪里，腿无意识的晃动。太阳就挂在他前方，也没能把他的表情照的明朗一些。

 

“人呢。”

爆豪光己装作漫不经心的样子看了屋里一眼。

 

“送走了。”

爆豪胜己的声音还在发哑，爆豪胜己却很尖锐的叫了起来，“你送走了？！”

“嗯。”

“你不是很喜欢他吗？”

“是。”

“那你为什么……”

“我输了。”

 

我输了。

 

绿谷出久，不再属于我了。

 

 

――――――――tbc


End file.
